


Mabel's Senior Year

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mabel's Senior Year [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, High School, Humor, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Dipper and Mabel's senior year in Piedmont High School but she meets a boy who is smart yet cautious so she asks him to the prom.





	1. Chapter 1

A school bell rang and everyone run out of the school.

Mabel squealed "Dipper I'm so excited today is our senior year!"

Dipper said "I know Mabel tonight is the prom and you can ask-"

Take my breath away played as Mabel sees a mexican boy around her age with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a grey newsboy cap, a white shirt, red vest, blue pants, white socks and black shoes.

Mabel walked to a Mexican boy

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I'm Mabel Pines"

"Cesar Rodriguez"

Mabel and Cesar blushed and giggled.

Mabel said "So you wanna go to the prom with me tonight"

Cesar said "Si"

Mabel hugged Cesar which squeezed the life out of him

"I'll be there!"

Cesar was panting.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally prom.

Mabel was wearing a pink dress with a red heart that she made.

Mabel hears the door bell

Mabel opens the door

Cesar was wearing a black tuxedo.

Mabel said "CEASAR YOU'RE HERE!"

Mabel hugged Cesar.

Mabel grabs Cesar and pulled him into a limousine.

They arrived at the gym.

Mabel and Cesar began to dance.

But the mean girls see Mabel and Cesar dancing.

"Ugh! How come braceface gets to dance with Cesar!"

But they see everyone voting for Mabel.

A Jewish mean girl growled

"Thank you for coming to prom today"

The students cheered.

"And this year's prom queen and prom king are.......Mabel Pines and Cesar Rodriguez!"

The students cheered.

Mabel puts on her tiara and Cesar puts on his crown.

Dipper gives Mabel a thumbs up.


End file.
